A growing population of users interact with consumer devices and gaming consoles using voice commands. Although existing consumer devices translate a user's voice to invoke actions, such as a web search or a phone call, existing consumer products are limited in that they are unable to maintain a meaningful conversation with the user. For example, when a user presents a question to a voice-enabled device, typical computers only generate a contrived, short answer.
Existing systems might also be limited by the amount of information they can deliver to an application or remote service. For example, when interacting with a search engine, existing voice-enabled systems are generally limited to communicating a short, translated string to the search engine. Existing voice-enabled systems do not generally provide any substantive interaction beyond this type of exchange. To most users, the typical computer-generated responses of existing voice-enabled systems feel mechanical and unnatural. Such interactions are limited in providing users with a fulfilling experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.